Bloody Moon's Rising
by TheBloodyBatgirl
Summary: Vampire. The word meant nothing to me, my bestfriend beleived that they were real. I thought she was crazy, and I paid the price. My first fic, Vampires story.


(A/N)Hello peoples (and all things on this world alike)

(A/N)Hello peoples (and all things on this world alike)! This is my first story…EVER. I hope it pleases you…It will if you are a vampire fanatic!

By the way incest is when 2 blood-siblings love each other right? It doesn't really count if they are step-siblings does it?

Enough with my ramblings (and questions that might actually come in handy for the story…)!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters (even though I wish with every fiber of my being I could.)! I also do not own any Stephenie Meyer related books! The idea for this story and all the dialogue is mine!

Enjoy!

**Bloody Moon's Rising**

**By: TheBloodyBatgirl**

"_With infatuation comes obsession!"_

"_Ya! Well, with sarcasm comes plainness!"_

**--Sakura Haruno and Ino Yaminaka Argument**

**Chapter 1: So not real.**

Vampires.

A word that never meant anything to me, if it wasn't on a test that was. Just a word in the dictionary that could be overlooked without a second thought. A fictional blood-sucking demon that could never exist and my best friend was obsessed with them. Even to the point that she believes them to be real…

I thought that she was crazy.

Vampire was just a word…

They were (and are not) real…

How wrong I was…

…………………………………………………………

Clang!

The sound of metal clashed through a seemingly empty forest. I quickly brought my sword horizontally, across my enemy's throat. I watched him as he fell down dead, the red liquid (that was supposed to and probably not now) pumping through his veins, making a pool by his head.

BLOOD…we.

I heard a twig snap and turned around just in time to counter an enemy's attack coming straight for the back of my head. I pushed off his sword and gave us a couple of feet's distance. He threw a dagger at me and I jumped high above his head my long pink hair (that I think is hideous) blowing slightly in front of my face as the wind blew down in front of my emerald eyes. I pointed my sword up towards the heavens and let out a ferocious battle cry bringing the sword down his body, killing him instantly. I stood for a second and did I little victory dance, lowering my guard.

I suddenly stopped; my eyes growing wide as pain erupted from my stomach area. I looked down only to be greeted with the blade of a bloody sword. The red, fowl smelling liquid was dripping off the sword and onto the ground below. My head started to feel dizzy and my eyes got hazy as tears collected in them, knowing my fate.

' I guess this is it…' was the only thought before I hit the ground, my eyes closing never to open again…

'GAMEOVER! GAMEOVER! GAMEOVER! GAMEOVER! GAMEO…'

I sat up quickly; looking at my surroundings, making sure I was still in my purple covered bed and not staring in my favorite video game. I put a hand to my head and tried to control the breathing of my sweat-covered body. I looked at my alarm clock only to find it blinking '7:56'.

' I'm freaking late!'

I ran over to my bathroom and took a look at myself in the mirror. My skin was paler then usual and my emerald eyes had a black ring around them from lack of sleep (I had stayed up playing my favorite game: Death to Thee). My long pink locks were scruffy looking and I had sweat trickling down my neck.

' I nice shower should fix me up…'

I stepped out of the bathroom in my favorite black towel (cause black rocks!) and walked over to my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of my favorite black jeans and a red Johnny Depp shirt. I quickly ran downstairs (once dressed and my hair had been brushed) and greeted my mother with a kiss on the cheek. My mother (her name was Sayame Haruno) looked exactly like me except she had pretty brown eyes and her hair was cut short.

"Hey mom! Listen I gotta go! I'm late for High school Hell!" I quickly told her while on the way out the door, barley hearing he start snapping at me for cursing. I hopped on the sidewalk trying to put on my black and green converse, gaining many stairs from people walking on the sidewalk. Once I had successfully put on my converse I started to run to school, praying to god that I wouldn't be late…

" Hi Ino!" I yelled as soon as I hit the classroom door, not noticing that my teacher, Kakashi sensei was there.

"Ahhh… Miss Haruno. Nice of you to join us, now please take your seat and report for detention after class. Okay?" Of course I have to get picked on by the teachers again (sure I yelled but it was a one-time thing…) I quickly took a seat next to Ino.

Kakashi-sensei: your average, all-around-better-than-you teachers. Except for this little book that he reads. I've never really seen the cover (nor do I want to.) but, I've heard that it is a very…INTERESTING book. 'Maybe that's why he never has any luck with women' Kakashi was a very good looking man, only in his twenties, with gray hair that stuck straight up (I wonder how much hair gel that takes or is it natural…?), with one black eye and the other I'm not sure of. He keeps it hidden behind an eye patch with I like to call him captain Kakashi with almost always gets my detention. I looked down at my desk, only to see a note, obviously from Ino.

_Where were you this morning? I waited 4 like an hour, I was wondering if a vampire had kidnapped you or something…_

Leave it to Ino to mention vampires, she was obsessed with the things!! I believe her to be on drugs on some sort, or has a decease that I'm sure they make pills for.

_No, I just stopped by the blood bar and thought I would have a little chat with a vamp…Of course I slept late!! You are obsessed with vampires. _

_Vampires are real Sakura and you are just denying the fact out of fear! Anyway have you heard of the new freshman student? I heard he's H.O.T, but that's just rumor…_

_That I'm sure you believe (the rumor) and why would I deny the fact that vampires are real when I know that they are not! Have you ever even seen one? Changing the subject, why would I care about a freshman, I'm in my second year of high school._

_You'll get what I mean when you see him Sakura…_

With that in mind I walked out the door into the hallway that the freshmen and sophomores share. I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't notice I was going to crash into someone before it already happened. I looked up and I was greeted with the most beautiful, mysterious and did I mention sexist onyx eyes I ever saw…

CLIFFIE!!

So did you all like it or is a flunk? If it was too short for some of your all's taste please tell me.

Sasuke shall show up in the next chapter I promise!! June 29 is my B-day!!

I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!!Until next time (I feel like I'm on Sesame Street…) BYE BYE!! Please R&R!!


End file.
